Die Wette
by CKLizzy
Summary: Eine Wette und ein deprimierter Tyr... MiniStory Just4Fun


_**D I E W E T T E**_

**Autor**: CKAerynSun

**eMail**: Gene Roddenberrys Andromeda (GRA)

**Kategorie**: Challenge; Hu, S

**Pairing** T/B (mehr oder weniger)

**Rating**: PG-14 (?)

**Spoiler** / **Staffel**: als Erwähnung „Forced Perspective" und „It makes a lovely light"

**Inhalt**: Eine Wette und ein deprimierter Tyr...

**Anm**.: Ich danke meiner lieben Muse (und Beta-Readerin) Evita für die tolle Idee, die du uns da wieder mal geliefert hast! ganz dolle knuddel

**Disclaimer**: Die beiden Andro-Turteltauben und der Rest der Crew gehören nicht mir, ich borge sie mir nur aus und gebe sie hoffentlich intakt zurück... och, ich denk' schon...

**1.Teil**

"Okay, das war's, Sie haben verloren!", triumphierte Beka Valentine, auch wenn sie nach dem Wettrennen mit Tyr über die Decks der Andromeda ziemlich geschafft wirkte und sich so schwer atmend nicht besonders überzeugend anhörte. Trotzdem, sie hatte gewonnen und den Nietzscheaner geschlagen. "Sie haben doch nicht etwa geschummelt?", fragte Tyr Anasazi stirnrunzelnd. "Also hören Sie mal, was denken Sie von mir? Sie suchen doch nur was, um Ihrem Wetteinsatz zu entgehen, habe ich Recht?", stichelte sie. "Also los, mein großer Nietzscheaner, für einen Tag gehören Sie mir! So, und ich brauche jetzt erst mal ein Bad. Sie können ja inzwischen etwas zu Essen zubereiten. Ich möchte endlich erfahren, ob Ihre Kochkünste wirklich so gut sind", fügte sie letztlich hinzu, als sie sich, die Richtung ihres Quartiers einschlagend, in Bewegung setzte. Tyr verdrehte zwar die Augen, folgte seiner "Herrin" dann aber widerspruchslos. Und er fragte sich, warum er sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte. 'Richtig, weil du dir absolut sicher warst, dass dich ein Mensch bei so einem einfachen Wettlauf nicht besiegen kann' gab er sich in Gedanken selbst die Antwort. Doch schon allein seine Ehre verlangte von ihm, sich seinem Schicksal zu fügen...

Nur in ihr Handtuch gewickelt, kam Beka aus dem Bad geradewegs auf Tyr, der bereits hinter seinem Herd stand und kochte, zu. "Und, wie steht's mit meinem Mittagessen?", fragte sie, wobei sie sich neben ihn stellte und ihn bei seiner Arbeit beobachtete.  
Anasazi hingegen fiel, als er einen kurzen Blick in Valentines Richtung warf, beinahe der Kochlöffel aus der Hand - und der Salzspender fast ins Essen, was wohl die größere Katastrophe gewesen wäre - , als er die junge Pilotin so leicht bekleidet sah. Glücklicherweise schaffte er es, sich rechtzeitig wieder zur Vernunft zu rufen, bevor er sich seine gesamte Arbeit zunichte machte. Er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, nochmals kurz zu der an seiner stehenden Frau zu schielen, bevor er sich räusperte und antwortete: "Ihr Mahl ist beinahe fertig, ...Mylady. Darf ich Sie derweil zu Ihrem Platz geleiten?"  
Während er diese Frage stellte, wies er auf einen elegant gedeckten Tisch, in dessen Mitte sich sogar ein antiker Kerzenständer einschließlich brennender Kerzen befand.  
Beka holte bei dem Anblick ein untrügliches Déjà vu-Gefühl ein.  
"Nein... ähm...", fing sie stotternd an, musste sich dann aber erst einmal zwingen, ihren Blick von der Kulisse loszureißen, bevor sie fähig war, weiter zu sprechen. "Ich möchte mir erst einmal etwas anziehen. ... Du kannst ja schon die Speisen auftischen", wechselte sie nun ihrem "Diener" gegenüber ins Du. Dann begab sie sich in ihren Schlafraum.  
Nach einigen Minuten erschien sie aus Selbigem, in Alltagskleidung gekleidet. Sie blieb kurz im Türrahmen stehen und schloss die Augen, genüsslich den würzigen, appetitanregenden Duft des Essens einatmend.  
Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie sogleich Tyr fordernd an.  
"Nun, mein Diener...?", begann sie, ihm die Hand entgegenstreckend.  
Der Angesprochene zog für einen Moment die Stirn kraus, bevor er langsam auf sie zu ging und ihre Hand nahm. Und plötzlich verstand er, was sie wollte. Obwohl sich Einiges in ihm dagegen sträubte, kniete er vor ihr nieder und küsste kurz ihren Handrücken.  
"Mylady, es ist angerichtet."  
Er umfasste Bekas Hand nun ganz, allerdings mit einem lockeren Griff, und führte sie zum Tisch. Als sie sich setzte, schob er ihr den Stuhl heran und servierte ihr dann die Speisen. Anasazi selbst beobachtete Valentines Schlemmen mit knurrendem Magen...

**2.Teil**

Diener hier, Tyr da - Beka ließ wirklich nichts aus. Der Nietzscheaner hoffte inständig, dass die 24 Stunden bald um seien, doch er wurde - bitter - enttäuscht, als er einen Blick auf das Chronometer warf. Es würde ihn Einiges an Mühe abverlangen, in den noch verbleibenden Stunden diese Ruhe zu bewahren und darauf zu achten, dass sein Geduldsfaden nicht riss...  
"Wo bist du, mein getreuer Diener?"  
... EINIGES an Mühe...!  
"Komm, ich brauche dich!"  
'Daran habe ich nicht im Geringsten Zweifel...', dachte sich Anasazi, bevor er in Richtung des Rufes lief und ins Schlafzimmer lugte.  
"Trete ruhig ein!", kam es freudig aus diesem von der Menschenfrau.  
Beinahe unsicher trat er ein und ging langsamen Schrittes auf sie zu. Strahlend überreichte sie ihm ein Bündel Kleidung.  
"Du kannst doch sicher bügeln, oder?"  
"Bügeln? Bek... Mylady, bei allem Respekt, aber Andromeda kann...", wollte er sich um ihren neusten Auftrag für ihn drücken, doch er wurde von Beka unterbrochen.  
"Na, na, meine Kleidungsstücke sind sehr empfindlich und Andromeda ist manchmal so... grob."  
Tyr verbeugte sich leicht und lächelte gequält. Und er verfluchte sich abermals dafür, sich auf die Wette eingelassen zu haben. Er wurde regelrecht gedemütigt, doch ihr machte es einfach nur Spaß. Ein untrügliches Rachegefühl schlich sich in seine Gedanken, aber trotz seines Ärgerns über die Situation und auch über Beka versuchte er das Gefühl zu verbannen. Wie konnte er an Beka nur Rache nehmen? Irgendetwas tief in ihm wehrte sich vehement gegen ein derartiges Vorhaben.  
Ergeben nahm er das Wäschebündel entgegen und ging zu dem Tisch im Wohnraum. Gerade wollte er erleichtert aufatmen, als er merkte, dass ihm ja gar kein Bügeleisen zur Verfügung stand, doch die dann neben ihm auftauchende, freudig strahlende Menschenfrau nahm ihm all seine Hoffnungen und demonstrierte ihm, dass sie nichts dem Zufall überließ: In der Hand hielt sie ein altmodisches Gerät.  
"Hier, das, denke ich, brauchst du auch! Du hast es in meinem Schlafraum liegen lassen."  
Er fragte sich erst gar nicht, wo sie das Gerät, was er mit Sicherheit als altertümliches Bügeleisen identifizieren konnte, her hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie es auf irgendeiner Raumstation aufgetrieben.  
Geschlagene zwei Stunden dauerte es, all die Wäsche zu bügeln. Zwischendurch hatte Beka immer wieder was nachgereicht und lief dabei ständig in seinem direkten Blickfeld umher - mittlerweile bekleidet mit einer Art Sportkleidung, die zu allem Überfluss auch noch sehr figurbetont war, was Tyr die Sache nicht gerade leichter machte.  
Valentine kam wieder einmal aus dem Schlafraum und hatte gerade vor, von Tyr eine Massage zu verlangen, als einige Pieptöne hintereinander durch den Raum schallten.  
"Oh, die 24 Stunden sind um", sagte Anasazi daraufhin in hörbar erleichtertem Tonfall.  
Er lief schnurstracks Richtung Ausgangstür, vorbei an einer ziemlich enttäuscht wirkenden Beka Valentine. Er wollte nur noch raus aus diesem Quartier. Doch kaum hatte er die Türschwelle in den Flur übertreten, hörte er die junge Pilotin seinen Namen rufen.  
"Tyr, mein fleißiger Diener, so warte doch noch einen Moment!"  
"Nein, Beka, die Zeit ist um, ich bin wieder... frei", verteidigte er sich gegen mögliche weitere Wünsche ihrerseits.  
Er stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr, kurz hinter der Tür, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, die an ihm zog, sodass er sich schließlich umdrehte.  
"Ich... wollte mich doch nur bei... Ihnen bedanken!", meinte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann drehte sie sich halb um und warf noch "Passen Sie das nächste Mal lieber auf, wenn wir die Laufroute besprechen, dann laufen Sie auch nicht den falschen - längeren - Weg...!" über ihre Schulter und grinste dabei breit.  
Dann schloss sie die Tür - direkt vor Tyrs Nase, der verdutzt noch eine Weile dort stehen blieb und den Eingang anstarrte...

**Written by CKAerynSun, Dec. 2002**


End file.
